Numéro PorteBonheur
by MildredFeather
Summary: Ginny force Ron à sortir. Pansy fait un pari débile avec Blaise. Ils auront minutes pour se séduire. Pas une de plus.


Auteur: Mildred Feather

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à notre chère J.K Rowling

Avertissement: K+

Un OS écrit dans le cadre de challenge-os. Théme choisi: Numéro Porte-Bonheur

Personnages: Pansy Parkinson et Ronald Weasley

oOoOoOo

Ron traversait le Chemin de Traverse. Les illuminations de Noël avaient pris le relais du faible soleil de Décembre, couché depuis déjà quelques heures. Il se hata de tourner dans une petite ruelle, se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer. Les températures étaient glaciales. Il allait bientôt neiger. Il vit au loin un grand coeur éclairer par intermitence l'étroite rue de flash rouges. Il sortit une petite carte de visite de la poche de son épais manteau. " Succombez au charme de l'Amortencia" était écrit en lettres brillantes. De temps en temps, les lettres disparaissaient, laissant place à des images animées de jeunes célibataires. Il soupira.

Ron n'avait jamais voulu se rendre à cette soirée. C'est Ginny qui l'y avait poussé. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir zoner chez elle, se lamentant sur les fiançailles d'Hermione. "Prend toi en main Ron ! Tu as vingt-sept ans. Il est temps de tourner la page Hermione et de grandir un peu ! ", ne cessait de lui répèter sa soeur. Sauf que voilà, la " page Hermione ", il n'arrivait pas à la tourner. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter que d'ici quelques mois, celle qu'il avait toujours aimé allait se marier avec un autre. Qu'est-ce-que ce moldu avait de plus que lui ? Si l'on oubliait son intelligence, son compte en banque, son assurance et ses abdos en acier, ce mec n'avait rien pour lui. C'était un moldu nom d'un chien ! Comment avait-elle pu lui préférer un moldu après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Il avait tout fait pour la récupérer. En vain.

Maintenant, alors que la jeune femme était sans doute blottie entre les bras puissants de son amant, c'était lui qui s'apprêtait à pousser la porte opaque d'un bar minable, s'apprêtant à être jugé par des femmes exigentes et superficielles. La soirée s'annonçait très longue.

oOoOoOo

- N'oublie pas ton pari, lui souffla Blaise au creux de l'oreille avant de lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

Pansy le fusilla du regard. Déjà qu'il l'avait sortie de son lit, forcée à mettre cette robe rouge trop serrée et traînée dans cette soirée pour célibataire, voilà que maintenant il se moquait d'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce pari débile ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si faible devant son meilleur ami ? Voilà que maintenant elle allait devoir passer sept minutes avec dix hommes et remmener son Numéro Porte-Bonheur, soit le six, chez elle. Tout ce qu'elle espèrait, c'était que le Numéro fétiche de Blaise, le deux, soit un boudin. Elle voulait sa revanche.

En attendant que l'animatrice lance le début des festivités, Pansy sirotait un cocktail citronné en essayant de ne pas regarder les hommes présents. Elle aimait l'inattendu. Soudain, elle eu un sursaut.

- Blaise ! couina-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude au grand brun. Et si tu étais mon numéro six ? Ou moi ton numéro deux ?

Blaise s'approcha d'elle et la fixa avec un regard charmeur.

- Tu seras obligée de me remmener chez toi, susurra-t-il. Un pari est un par...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, déjà Pansy lui avait donné un coup de serviette sur la tête, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. C'est ce moment que choisit l'hôtesse pour lancer " le jeu".

oOoOoOo

Ron avait envie de partir en courant. La femme qui lui faisait face devait avoir une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que lui. Elle n'était pas forcément vilaine, juste un peu refaite. Mais cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle lui parlait de Célestina Moldubec, vantant sa voix et chantant à tue-tête ses plus grands succès. Ron avait l'impression de se retrouver devant une version plus jeune et plus poudrée de sa mère. Il allait se sentir mal.

oOoOoOo

Les regard de l'homme assit en face de Pansy se perdaient dans son décolleté . Elle lui aurait demandé quelle était la couleur de ses yeux, il aurait répondu 85B. Il ne semblait intéressé que par le sexe. Tous ses mots étaient prétextes à allusions. Et comble de son malheur, pas très loin de là, Blaise riait de bon coeur avec son numéro deux, une grande brune aux lèvres vermeilles et à la poitrine généreuse. La vie était injuste.

oOoOoOo

Ron avait cru trouver enfin quelqu'un d'intéressant. La jeune femme devant lui était une belle blonde menue aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus pâles. Des ses premiers mots, elle avait démontré être très intelligente, mais quand au bout de quatre minutes, elle s'était embarquée dans un débat politique intense, Ron avait été sur le point de craquer.

- Non, mais tu comprends Shakelbot, il est temps qu'il parte. Il a fait son temps, il est rouillé. Il est temps d'instaurer plus de sécurité. Le monde sorcier britannique va vers la faillite. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ron voulut lui répondre que Kingsley était son ami et que d'ailleurs il était invité chez lui Mercredi soir, mais l'alarme retentit, il devait déjà changer de partenaire.

oOoOoOo

Pansy baissa les yeux sur sa fiche de renseignements alors que le numéro cinq s'éloignait d'elle. Il était bien gentil, mais trop vieux. Elle ne voulait pas faire la poule de luxe. Elle avait besoin d'autres choses. Elle sentit l'adrénaline envahir son corps. Le numéro six allait s'approcher. Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas un pervers.

oOoOoOo

Ron était arrivé, difficilement mais sûrement, au milieu du jeu. Il allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Dans son appartement. Pas chez Ginny et Harry. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il était fort. Même si ce n'était pas vrai. Que toutes ces femmes n'avaient fait que lui prouver à quel point Hermione était exceptionnelle.

Ron s'approcha de son sixième rendez-vous. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de la jeune femme, car sa tête penchée était cachée par un rideau de cheveux châtains et soyeux. Elle était petite et menue, mais sa petite robe rouge laissait entrevoir de jolies formes. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et toussota pour se faire remarquer.

oOoOoOo

Pansy aperçut d'abord les pieds de son numéro six. L'homme qui attendait devant elle portait des chaussures en toile bleue. Le regard de la jeune femme remonta peu à peu, remarquant un pantalon beige, un pull en grosses mailles bleu marine dont les manches étaient retroussées sur deux bras blancs et puissants, des épaules carrées, des lèvres charnues, deux yeux océan et des cheveux ... ROUX !

- Weasley ! s'étrangla Pansy en dévisageant son vis-à-vis.

oOoOoOo

Ginny avait vraiment voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Pansy Parkinson ? La petite robe rouge appartenait à Pansy Parkinson ! Il était maudit. Devant le silence de la vert et argent, il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et s'assit face à elle. Ce n'était que sept minutes. Rien que sept petites minutes.

oOoOoOo

Pansy déglutit. Weasley. Son numéro six était Weasley. LE Weasley. Passer sept minutes avec lui, ça passait. Mais comment allait-elle le remmener chez elle ? Elle croisa le regard moqueur de Blaise. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son pari. Il fallait qu'elle attaque. La stratégie des questions. C'était bref et efficace. Parfait.

oOoOoOo

Parkinson le fixait de ses grands yeux vert d'eau. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des yeux aussi beaux. La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment belle, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son visage qui la rendait spéciale. Elle paraissait si ... vivante.

- Weasley nous n'avons plus que six minutes, il faut accélèrer. Question/ réponse ça te va ?

Elle avait une bouche pâle et fine. Quand elle parlait, deux petits fossés se créaient au coin de ses lèvres. Ron aquiesca et la laissa commencer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? lui demanda-t-elle de façon très directe.

oOoOoOo

Pansy le regarda passer sa large main entre ses mèches rousses, attendant sa réponse. Le destin s'acharnait sur elle. D'accord, il était mignon. Mais c'était Weasley ! Elle avait quand même voulu dénoncer son meilleur ami au pire mage noir de tous les temps. Jamais il ne passer l'éponge sur cette petite erreur de jeunesse. Elle se mordit la lèvre, attendant qu'il réponde.

- C'est ma soeur. Elle ne veut plus que je fasse partie de sa décoration d'intérieur, dit-il.

Elle sourit à cette réponse.

- Et toi ? enchaîna-t-il.

- C'est à cause d'un crétin et de ma foutue fierté, répondit-elle.

- Ah les Serpentards et leur fierté, souffla Ron.

Elle soupira de lassitude. S'il en était encore à ce stade, elle n'avait aucune chance.

- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard Weasley. Je ne suis pas une Serpentard. Je suis juste Pansy Parkinson.

oOoOoOo

A vrai dire, Ron n'en avait plus rien à faire des rivalités entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il avait grandi. Mais les paroles de Parkinson l'avait étonné.

- Et bien, Pansy Parkinson, que fais-tu de ta vie ?

- Je gère une agence immobilière sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je gagne plutôt bien ma vie. Et toi ? Auror ? le devança-t-elle.

- Directeur adjoint du bureau des aurors et capitaine de mission. Je suis en binôme avec Parvati Patil depuis maintenant plus de six ans, nous avons été élu 35 fois binôme du mois, énonça Ron avec fierté. Son job était la seule chose dont il était fier.

- Patil ? Pas Potter ? s'étonna Pansy.

- Harry est directeur du bureau des aurors, nous ne pouvons travailler ensemble. Et c'est très bien comme ça, ajouta-t-il très bas.

Ron détestait vivre dans l'ombre d'Harry. Il avait été très heureux quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait faire équipe avec la jeune indienne. Il s'entendait très bien avec elle.

- Tu préfères les douches ou les bains ? lui demanda soudain la brune.

oOoOoOo

Pansy avait voulu commencer sérieux, maintenant, elle voulait s'amuser. Weasley était mignon quand il était surpris. Elle le surprenait souvent.

- Ca dépend avec qui, répondit Ron entrant dans son jeu.

Le sourire de Pansy s'allongea. Weasley avait compris sur quelle terrain elle voulait le mener et il n'avait pas l'air contre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends d'un homme ? surenchérit-il.

- Qu'il sache me satisfaire, affirma-t-elle avec ambiguité.

- Que doit-il faire pour te satisfaire ?

- C'est à mon tour de poser les questions.

oOoOoOo

Elle le regardait avec défi. Ron aimait ça.

- Et Granger ?

Il avait réussi à oublier la brune et voilà que son image le percutait de plein fouet. La robe rouge redevint Parkinson. Il s'était presque laissé avoir.

- Elle m'a jeté. Pour un moldu. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait à voix haute ses mots qui avaient tant de fois tourbilloné dans sa tête. Ron ne se sentait pas faible face à Parkinson. Elle avait déjà cela pour elle.

oOoOoOo

Pansy haussa les épaules. Puis, elle se redressa, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre.

- Et Malefoy ?

Elle avait vu juste.

- C'est un gros con.

Pansy n'en dit pas plus. Le rouquin soutenait son regard, cherchant une faille. En vain.

oOoOoOo

Elle semblait très forte. Une muraille. Comme Hermione. Sauf que Ron ne se sentait pas comme avec Hermione. Il se sentait solide.

- Weasley, il ne reste qu'une minute. Je vais te poser ma dernière question.

Le temps s'était déjà écoulé ? Il trouvait le concept de speed-dating de plus en plus ridicule. Il interrogea la brune du regard. Curieux.

- Serais-tu capable d'oublier qui j'ai été ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il croisa son regard vert d'eau. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle était. Mais il avait bien envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle était devenue.

oOoOoOo

Est-ce qu'elle avait pensé à Blaise et son pari en posant cette question ? Peut-être. Mais elle avait aussi pensé que Weasley avait été son meilleur rendez-vous jusque là. Son numéro six. Un séduisant jeune homme au regard océan.

- Je ne m'en souviens déjà plus.

Cette phrase sonna comme un accord entre eux. Elle avait gagné.

oOoOoOo

Durant les rendez-vous qui suivirent, Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser à Pansy. Même devant la douceur et la beauté de son numéro dix. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Devait-il tenter quelque chose avec celle qui autrefois avait été son ennemie ? C'était bien pour qu'il rencontre quelqu'un que Ginny l'avait poussé ici non ? Et puis, il se devait bien de se venger de sa soeur.

oOoOoOo

- Miss Parkinson, selon vos résultats, cinq hommes souhaitent vous revoir une seconde fois, claironna l'animatrice quand elle s'approcha de Pansy. Vous avez beaucoup de succès.

Pansy n'en avait rien à faire. Sûrement que le pervers qui avait parlé à ses seins voulait la revoir. C'était tant mieux pour lui.

- Vous êtes d'autant plus chanceuse que parmi eux se trouve le seul homme que vous avez désigné, annonça l'animatrice un peu excitée, comme si elle avait attendu toute sa vie de pouvoir enfin "caser" deux personnes.

Pansy l'ignora et s'avança vers Weasley qui l'attendait à l'entrée du club.

oOoOoOo

Elle s'avançait vers lui à pas feutrée. Il vit enfin ses jambes fines que dévoilait cette petite robe rouge qui lui avait fait tant d'effet. A ce moment là, il oublia la petite garce de Serpentard qui avait voulu vendre Harry, il oublia ce petit bras pendu à celui de Malefoy, il oublia les cris et les insultes. Il oublia le teint d'Hermione, ses boucles brunes qui lui tombaient si gracieusement dans le dos, son regard noisette et son odeur de jasmin. Il n'y avait plus que lui et cette magnifique femme, moulée dans une robe rouge.

oOoOoOo

Pansy attrapa la main de Ron et l'entraîna dans la rue. Loin du bruit. Loin de ce jeu ridicule. Loin de tout.

- J'ai fait un pari avec mon meilleur ami, annonça t-elle alors, laissant sa voix résonner dans la rue. Je dois remmener mon numéro six chez moi ce soir. Seulement il y a un problème.

Elle regarda le visage de Ron se décomposer. Elle rougit légèrement devant cette réaction, mais heureusement, la faible lumière lui évita d'être repérée.

- Je savais que c'était un piège, dit - il en serrant le poing.

Il voulu faire volte-face et s'en aller, mais déjà Pansy avait rattrapé sa main.

- J'ai pour habitude de ne jamais coucher le premier soir si je veux une relation sérieuse, murmura-t-elle.

Alors, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, elle sentit la douceur des lèvres du roux sur les siennes. C'était doux et délicat. Puis, il se détacha de son étreinte et lui souffla dans l'oreille:

- Demain, 20h, ici même.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, sans même attendre sa réponse, il s'en alla. Elle sourit en regardant sa silhouette s'effacer peu à peu.

**Le six était vraiment son numéro porte-bonheur.**


End file.
